


Skin and Blister

by Paech



Series: marylonde family shenanigans [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Gen, Human/Troll Hybrids, Short One Shot, whipped this up quick and finished it at 5am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paech/pseuds/Paech
Summary: Baby Vriska tries to understand her dumb and inferior sibling.





	Skin and Blister

With silent and careful steps, the young ceruleanblood made her way out of her room, sneaking past her mothers’ room, and over to the third - and last - bedroom the apartment offered.

She leisurely grasped onto the knob, whipping her head towards her parents direction, grasping the door knob a bit harder. As best as she could, Vriska began pushing the door open, albeit at a slow pace, so as to not make any creaking sounds that could disturb anyone's sleeping.

Pulling open a bit more space, creating an easy enough slip-in, she grinned, carefully sliding through the creak. Vriska peered into the darkness of the room, street lights casting a hazy glow over the area as it filtered through the blinds.

Vriska retreated back to slow and steady movements, pressing the tips of her toes against the floor to test if any mistaken step could be made and let off a creak. The room was cleaner than hers, thankfully, the fear of accidentally stepping on something that'd make an audible squeak and wake up the sleeping infant in the room was kicked to the side.

Once she successfully made her way to the crib without setting off any creaks in the floor board, Vriska gazed down at the hybrid baby that occupied the crib, snoozing away with unbeknownst that her adoptive sibling was in the room.

This time, in fact, was the first Vriska saw her - at least, clearly, what with her mothers practically hogging her every time of the week and only letting Vriska get a view of her from afar. Vriska huffed at the memory, leaning into the crib more with a mischief smile as she examined her sister's face closely.

She noted the infant's light gray skin tone, much lighter than hers and her troll mom's. She was almost troll passing combined with her thick black hair and shaped troll ears, though the absence of horns and, from what Vriska could make out from the distance each time, was her pure white sclera.

She had a cute button nose, Vriska admitted, but that didn't distract her from the mash of troll and human features she bared. It was almost confusing; going by what her parents told her when she obliviously asked where grubs came from, to which Kanaya replied with a not-so-detailed answer that they came from the Mother Grub, adding in with a poke of her daughter's chest and telling her ‘you too’.

They had the same parents, therefor came from the same place, so why wouldn't she look more troll-like?

“You're a hybrid, huh?” Vriska whispered, resting her arms on the railing. “I've never heard of a human-troll hybrid before, I'm pretty sure you're the first one to exist! How lonely!”

Vriska hummed in thought, propping her chin against her arm. “I would kinda expect human-troll hybrids to look, y'know, ugly, but you're being good rep for when more probably spawn on Earth C.”

A shift from the baby and a soft whine caused Vriska to wince, arms now hovering above the rail and preparing to dash out if she woke up and started bawling, lest her mothers find her awake at four in the morning.

She waited a few seconds before enacting anything, watching as the baby gradually went back to being stiff and sounds of soft breathing. Vriska breathed a quiet sigh, returning to her position against the crib.

“Since I'm your big sister, you're gonna have to do what I say,” Vriska established, jabbing a finger at the hybrid. “It'll be fun! We'll take stuff from people and annoy Karkat until he starts sputtering and looking red.” She poked her cheek, gently as she could, not noticing the scrunched look of her chubby face until the last minute; a wail echoed throughout the room and made the young troll's heart stop, creaks sounding out from outside and close by whispers. Shit.

 

***

“Vriska, don't hold Lilith like that.”

“Vriska, she's supposed to be asleep by now.”

“I'm sorry, Vriska, but she can't do that right now - she's only a baby.”

“Vriska, darling, don't feed that to her, it'll get her sick.”

Vriska curled up in on herself, wrapping her arms around her knees with a sour expression plastered all over her face. It was ridiculous, she thought, furrowing her eyebrows at Rose and Kanaya coddling the month old.

She could barely do anything with Lilith! One lay of her finger, and Rose and Kanaya would swipe her away without a minute wasted. Even when Vriska was able to spend time with her, under Rose or Kanaya's supervision, Lilith barely stayed awake for a second, or she wouldn't be allowed to do anything that an average grub can; which puzzled Vriska, to say the least, given the other half of her is troll. She supposed it was her human genetic side doing its part.

Vriska thought it would be exciting to have a tiny sibling she could guide, maybe band together a team to which the sisters would be known to cause havoc. Except it wasn't. It was… boring. It was just Rose and Kanaya fussing over Lilith the majority time of the day, baby bottles askew and unbearable crying past midnight.

Along with it, the house became boring; Vriska never saw the day when she'd be actually _interested_ in hearing Dave's rap solos.

Straightening up and walking to her mothers’ room, Vriska leaned against the door way, looking rather inattentive as Rose laid back on her bed with Lilith sleeping on top of her stomach. It was hard to tell if Rose was asleep as well, her eyes were closed but she emitted soft, low hums that were most likely lulling herself to sleep.

“Where's mom?” Vriska inquired, Rose lifting her head and glancing at her direction.

“At the caverns.” Rose simply replied, laying her head back down on the pillows, sagging almost.

Vriska trekked towards the bed, hesitantly climbing up the bed, trying to avoid waking up Lilith. The ceruleanblood then carelessly flopped on the bed, covering her face up against the pillow beside Rose with a muffled groan.

Rose peered over at her, a warm, cozy smile crossing her face.

“I wanna do something,” Vriska said, voice muffled but easy to hear for Rose.

“ _Something_ ,” Rose mused, entangling her fingers into Lilith's hair and sifting through it softly. “Perhaps, you can clean your room to pass the time, lest any spiders start making cobwebs under your bed.”

“I wanna do something fun, not chores.” Vriska huffed, picking up her face from the pillows.

“You'll be able to have a plethora of fun next month, when your 8th birthday arrives,” Rose said, popping her mouth for a second. “Speaking of which, have you decided anything you'd like to do on that day?”

Vriska pursed her lips, fitting her knuckles under her chin. “I wanna go to Chuck E Cheese.”

“Mm, noted.” Rose said in a mellow tone, repositioning Lilith when she noticed her slinking off.

“Can we go right now?”

“No.”

Vriska scrunched up her face, her tongue peeking out at her mother. Rose lightly shushed her, tapping at her nose.

“Lilith is sleeping,” Rose added, rubbing at the hybrid's back. Vriska, disappointed, drooped her eyelids closed with a sigh.

“She's always asleep,” Vriska muttered. “Can't even get her attention for more than a minute before she starts dazing off.”

“I can guarantee that she'll be more corresponding when she's older.” Rose told her, trying to reassure her eldest.

“How long will that take?” Vriska piped up suddenly, piquing her interest and excitement.

“Ah, well, she'll most likely be able to gain more energy and engage in activities with you at the age of four.” Rose asserted, causing Vriska to gape at her.

“I'll have to wait four years if I want her to steal uncle Dave's wallet with me?” Vriska huffed. “I want her to grow up faster!!”

Rose lifted an eyebrow at her daughter. “I'm going to go ahead and pass your first statement, that should be saved for another talk - but trust me, when I say this, you don't want Lilith to grow up _quite_ too fast, siblings get annoying to deal with as time goes.” She grimaced.

"At least things will be more active here," Vriska dully said, pulling at her ear. "You and mom are always so busy, too, I'm left with nothing to do or anyone to play with, because both my moms and my sister are either sleeping or doing, like, work stuff." The ceruleanblood ended her rant with a wilt, collapsing back onto the bed like a ragdoll. 

Rose looked at Vriska sympathetically, letting her hand fall to the side. 

"It's just been a tad difficult with Lilith, dear, I need to be more attentive to her in case any biological related issues arise," Rose soothed, watching as Vriska's expression shifted into neutral. "As for your mother, the breeding caverns have been hectic for her lately, and I'm positively sure she wishes she could be capable of spending more time with you for the duration she's here." 

Vriska opted for silence for a few moments, then turned her head towards Rose. 

"So, once the caverns are back to normal and Lilith grows a bit older, you guys will stop being so  _boring_." Vriska asked once more, making Rose give a low chuckle, raising her hand up and running her fingers through her daughter's short, silky hair. 

"Most definitely." Rose merely said, a motherly smile curling her lips. Vriska smiled back scooting closer to Rose and draping herself across her stomach, deliberately getting next to her sister.  She puffed out her breath through her nose, hitting the top of the hybrid's head and tingling her hair, causing Lilith to wake up quite easily; emitting random noises before shifting from her head and on to her chin. 

Vriska stared into the glossy jade green orbs, the same familiar color as her mother's - or, well, troll mother's. Her own eyes must've been boring to look at compared to Lilith's; a dull black with no hints of cerulean yet. Suddenly, without noticing any indications, Lilith reached forward with an almost shaky hold, slamming her hand against Vriska's nose and not saying anything; just silent. 

The ceruleanblood was confused, going cross eyed as she looked down at the tiny hand clasped on her nose, until a contagious giggle spilled out from Lilith, letting out a ridiculous amounts of mewls. Vriska cracked a grin, pushing away Lilith's hand facilely and booping her on the nose back, mindful of her claws this time. 


End file.
